


"You are very tempting, especially in my shirt."

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, hannibal kinda loves it, will wears hannibal shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after their first time, and Will wears Hannibal's shirt and Hannibal kinda loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You are very tempting, especially in my shirt."

 

Will woke up in Hannibal's bed, noticing the man was not beside him. Last night had been his first night with Hannibal, and he can't say he would be against another.

 

_"Did you enjoy kissing Alana?" Hannibal asked Will, hanging the profilers coat up._

_"Very much. I've waited a while to try it," Will said, a small smile on his face at the memory._

_Hannibal would've frowned at the statement if he wasn't so good at hiding his emotions. "Must've been good to do something you've waited so long for."_

_Will nodded, sitting down on Hannibal's couch. Lecter sat next to Will, hand on the young man's knee, thumb brushing his thigh. "Why did you come here to tell me, Will?"_

_Graham rubbed his hands over his face, a heavy sigh heating his hands. "I felt the need to tell someone, and you're my only 'friend'."_

_"Will, if something were to happen between us, who would you tell?"_

_Will considered the question, "I don't have an answer for that, Doctor. Nothing will happen though, so I'm not going to think too hard about it."_

_Hannibal leaned closer to Will, moved his hand to hold Graham's face. He moved closer and kissed him, Hannibal's soft ones moving against Will's chapped ones._

Will sat on the edge of the bed, toes just brushing the floor as he took in what had happened last night. He felt the pain as he moved to the en-suit bathroom, a slight limp in his walk. Will examined himself in the mirror, fingers touching the love bites scattered across his jaw, neck, chest. He knew he would probably find more on other parts of his bodies, he could only just feel the bruises on the insides of thighs.

_Hannibal pinned Will against the wall, kissing his jaw and sucking on his neck. His teeth tugged at Will's earlobes, quiet moans loud and warm against Hannibal's ear. Will hooked his leg around the doctor's waist, his erection hard against Hannibal's thigh. Graham tugged Lecter's hair in frustration as Hannibal fucked Will's mouth with his tongue, the sounds obscene._

Will brushed his teeth with Hannibal's toothbrush, hoping the older man wouldn't mind. He remembered how the doctor has sucked on his tongue, surely he wouldn't be appalled by him using his toothbrush.

 Will looked around the bedroom for his clothes from the night before, but couldn't find more than a his boxers folded neatly on the dresser. It was cold, he didn't want to just walk around in his boxers. He found Hannibal's pale, blue shirt from the night before and put it on, doing up all the buttons but the top two. The shirt was big, fitted Hannibal's broad shoulders comfortably, but on Will's slighter body it hung loose, the hem resting just above mid-thigh. Will decided this would do, and silently made his was down the stairs. He followed the delicious smell of food cooking and found his way to the kitchen.

 "Good morning," Will said, standing near the open kitchen door.

 "Good morning, Will. I trust you slept well?" Hannibal asked.

Seeing Will in his shirt brought him a joy he didn't expect something so simple to bring. Will looked so young wearing his too-large shirt, if it wasn't for the scruff on his face he would've easily looked a teenager.

Hannibal walked over to Will, bringing his thumb to the younger man's lips, slightly surprised when Will took the digit into his mouth, sucking on it erotically.

 

_Will took Hannibal into his mouth, taking him fully with only a slight choke. He felt his nose brush against the older man's pubic hair. He swallowed around him, before moving back, dipping his tongue into the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head, making eye contact with Hannibal, something rare for Will._

 

Will stopped sucking, a wet popping sound making him smile.

"Don't make me bend you over the kitchen counter this early, Will." Hannibal said, kissing Will's nose. "You are very tempting, especially in my shirt."

 Will pressed his hands against Hannibal's pyjama shirt, leaning up slightly to kiss him. Lecter sucked on Will's bottom lip.

 

_A string of saliva connected their lips, as they pulled back from the wet, sloppy, kiss. The saliva string wetted Will's chin as Hannibal moved his mouth to the younger man's throat._

"I hope I look just at tempting naked," Will whispered into Hannibal's ear before moving away from the man to sit at the counter.

 The sleeves of his -Hannibal's- shirt were long on Will, his hands hidden away. He looked adorable, still sleepy, eating the breakfast Hannibal put in front of him. Hannibal wishes he could take a picture of the sight, hoped he'd see Will like this again, soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing porn so no real smut in there, sorry!  
> Hope you enjoyed though!  
> Comments and kudos are loved


End file.
